custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Food Fight! (Thevideotour1's version)
Food Fight! is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on November 5, 1992. Plot The kids are having a big food fight at the cafeteria. Recap The video starts with Barney wearing a jungle hat and a jungle jacket Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Harlow (Danielle Clegg) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Dylan (Chris Hale) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Lloyd (Thomas Ian Nicholas) *Grey (Devon Sawa) *Ruby (Jessica Wesson) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Dominic (Elijah Wood) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Chefs (Mary Bartram, Danny DeVito, Peter Linz, Meg Ryan, Lily Tomlin) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Jungle Adventure #The Friendship Song #Taking Turns #Share Your Stuff #My Yellow Blankey #Me and My Teddy #Big and Little #When I Grow Up #People Helping Other People #My Family's Just Right for Me #Hooray for Moms and Dads #My Aunt Came Back #Clean Up #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish / Goodbye in Spanish) #Silly Sounds #The Mail Song #Mix a Color #Colors Make Me Happy #Three Bears Rap #Friends of Mine #I Can See It on Your Face #If You're Happy and You Know It #Try and Try Again #Forgive Us #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Everyone is Special #Turn Off the Light #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume. *The Barney costume from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" is used. *The Barney voice from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney in Concert" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Playing It Safe" is used. *Antonio wears a red t-shirt, a blue denim vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Playing It Safe". *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Home Sweet Homes" and the same hairstyle from "Be a Friend". *Harlow wears a pink t-shirt, a blue pleated jumper, white socks and pink tennis shoes. And long hair. *Jobic wears a white long-sleeved shirt, beige shorts, brown socks, and black shoes. *Michael wears the same clothes from "Practice Makes Music". *Dylan wears a black collar t-shirt with white thin stripes, black pants and black shoes. *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Playing It Safe". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *Lloyd wears a brown long-sleeved shirt, beige pants and brown loafers. *Grey wears a salmon t-shirt with a picture of Earth and words "HELP SAVE THE PLANET" in black under it, bright blue jeans and brown shoes. *Ruby wears a red long-sleeved blouse, black pants with red flowers on it, and black shoes. And long hair. *Kelly wears a lavender tank top, a blue miniskirt, lavender ankle socks and white sneakers. And the same hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". *Dominic wears a azure gingham hooded t-shirt, a black vest, white cargo shorts, white socks and olive green sneakers. *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Hi, Neighbor!". *Barney wears the same jungle hat from "An Adventure in Make-Believe". *Barney wears the same jungle jacket from "Camera Safari". *Baby Bop wears the same pink princess hat with yellow spots from "Barney's Musical Castle". *Baby Bop wears the same pink princess dress from "No, No, No!". *The version of "My Aunt Came Back" uses the same musical arrangements from "Our Earth, Our Home", the kids' vocals from "Going Places!" and new vocals from Baby Bop. *The version of "Mix a Color" uses the same musical arrangements from the song "Hug a Color" from "Barney Goes to School" and new vocals from Barney, Baby Bop and the kids. *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's I Love You has the same vocals from "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". *This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen playing jungle with the kids. *This is another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. Instead, after the song, "I Love You", *After the "Barney Theme Song", when Barney comes out of the hallway door talking to the viewers, the music from "The Exercise Circus!" (when Michael enters the school playground, while dribbling his soccer ball with his feet) is used. *the music from "" *the music from "" *the music from "" *the music from "" *the music from "" *When the kids go inside the school to go to the cafeteria, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Mr. Tenagain asks Barney to look for something ) is used. *During a scene where the kids ask the chefs what are they cooking, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *During the whole food fight scene, the music from "Barney Live! in New York City" (when the kids chase the Winkster after he gets shot out of a circus cannon) is used. *When Barney says "What's going on?", as he sees the kids having a big food fight, the sound was voiced by Tina (portrayed by Jessica Zucha) from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (when the green and pink balloons with 3's on them pop out of the playground), except it was pitched down to -9 with mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice. *This is another time Barney falls or lays down. This time, he *During a scene where Barney slips on some apple juice that Kelly squeezed on the floor, the music from "Are We There Yet?" (when Carlos's toy race car is about to hit Barney's feet and Barney dodges it) is used. *When the kids say "BARNEY!!!!" when Barney slips on some apple juice that Kelly squeezed on the floor, Derek's "BARNEY!!!" is the same from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney slips on a toy ambulance), Kathy's "BARNEY!!!" is the same from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney slips on a toy ambulance) , Dominic's "BARNEY!!!" was voiced by Amy (portrayed by Becky Swonke) from "The Backyard Show" (when Amy tells Barney that Mommy's coming), except it was pitched up to -1 and mixed with Dominic's 1992-1994 voice, Ruby's Barney was voiced by (portrayed by ) from "" (when ), Tina's "BARNEY!!!" was voiced by Min (portrayed by ) from "" (when ), Tosha's "BARNEY!!!" is the same from "Imagination Island" (when Tosha and Min see Barney that turned back into a doll), *When Barney yells "OUCH!!!", as he hurts his tail on the floor, the sound *When Barney cries in pain, laying on the floor, his cries are the same as Patrick's cries from "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick tell the police officers that they stole the balloon), except they are mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice. *During a scene of Barney laying on the floor, the music from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney is on the floor squirming in pain, after he slips on the toy ambulance and hurts his tail) is used. *When Barney noticed the kids had a big food fight, the music from "Hop to It!" (when the kids notice that Barney is stuck) is used. *The vomit from Barney is computer-animated. *When Tina says "Ow!", after Antonio says "And grownups should turn the water on and off. It can be really hot!", the sound was taken from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" (when Tina hurts her arm with a hula hoop). *During the song, "The Mail Song", Baby Bop is dressed as a postwoman. *This is another time "Time Lapse" is used. *Production for this video took place in May 1992. *This video inspired by the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers "The Food Fight" episode. Re-Releases * When this video was re-released on June 22, 2004, the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" and the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!" were featured as bonus episodes. Quotes Quote 1: *Barney: (comes out of the hallway door, wearing a jungle hat and a jungle jacket, humming after the "Barney Theme Song". Then he looks at the viewers) Oh, hi, everybody. My friends and I are playing jungle and we're finding the make-believe princess. Wanna play? You would?! Great! Ho ho! Then let's go! * Quote 2: * Kids: (during the last notes of the song, "Jungle Adventure") Princess, where are you? * Barney: Princess, we're trying to find you! * Dominic: Where are you, princess? * Kelly: Princess! * Ruby: Where are you? * (musis ends to the song, "Jungle Adventure") * Barney: (after the song, "Jungle Adventure") Oh, no! * Dominic: I just know that the princess must be around here somewhere. Oh, princess! Where are you?! *(Princess Baby Bop's arm with her yellow blankey appears in the trees) *Princess Baby Bop (wearing a pink princess hat with yellow spots on it and a pink princess dress): Boo! (giggles) *Harlow: Hey! Look over there! *Ruby: It's the princess and we're gonna be big and brave and save her. C'mon. *(Barney and the kids approach Princess Baby Bop) *Derek: Don't be afraid, princess. We've come to show you the way home. *Princess Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! Hi, friends! *Barney and kids: Baby Bop! *Jobic: It's Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Uh-uh. I'm Princess Baby Bop. I play make-believe. *Kathy: Just like us. *Derek: Hey, maybe we can be friends with a princess. *Barney: That's a super dee duper idea! Ho ho! Uh, princess, may we be friends with you? *Princess Baby Bop: Sure! *Barney: Okay. *(msuic starts to the song "The Friendship Song") Quote 3: * Ruby: (after the song, "The Friendship Song") Barney, now that we became friends with the princess, what should we do now? * Barney: Well, Quote 4: *(the kids are having lunch at the school cafeteria) *Dominic: (shows Jobic a plate of spaghetti and meatballs) Look, spaghetti! (picks up some strands of spaghetti) *Jobic: Cool. Hey, look what I got. (shows Dominic the same lunch as his's) *Dominic: Wow. *Min: (arrives with her lunch box filled with pansit, an apple and fruit juice) Hey, guys! *Jobic: Hey, Min. How're you doing? *Min: Fine. Hey, let's go sit with the other kids. *Dominic: Great idea. *(they sit with the other kids) *Min: Wow! That looks yummy! *Dominic: Thanks. Hey, watch this. (he takes out a slingshot and puts some strands of spaghetti and one meatballs on a slingshot band. He aims it to Dylan who is sitting at another table) Lunch... is served. (shoots pieces of spaghetti and meatballs to Dylan with a slingshot as they land on Dylan's shirt) *(other kids laughing) *Dylan: Hey! Who threw that!? (he throws back a slice of pepperoni pizza to Dominic. The pizza is on Dominic's face) *(other kids continue laughing) *Dominic: (takes a slice of pizza off his face) FOOD FIGHT!!! *(all the kids start to have a big food fight) *Jobic: (squeezes bottles of ketchup and mustard all over the floor) YES!! YEEES!!! *(the kids continues to have a big food fight in the next 13 seconds) *Kathy: (throws chicken nuggets at some kids) Ha ha! Take that! *Derek: (throws more food at some kids) Yeah! Fighting with food is fun! *(the food fight continues in the next 15 seconds) *(Min throws some pansit to some kids) *(strands of pansit thrown by Min land on Harlow's dress) *Harlow: Yeech! (throws a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at someone) Rats! *(the food fight continues in the next 12 seconds) *Barney: (arrives at the cafeteria) What's going on? *(Kelly squeezes all the apple juice all over the floor that Barney is going to slip on) *Barney: No, kids! Stop it! Stop! (slips on some apple juice on the floor that Kelly spilled) WHOOOOOAAAAAHHH!!! *Kids: (yelling loudly) BARNEY!!! *(Barney falls on the floor and hurts his knee on it) *Barney: (yelling loudly) OUCH!! *(all the kids are laughing at Barney) *(cuts to Barney on the floor being hurt) *(Barney crying in pain) *(the kids approach Barney) *Kelly: Aw, Barney, are you crying? *Barney: Yes, I am. Can you please help me up? *Kids: Sure. *(the kids help Barney up) *Barney: Whew! *Derek: Oh, no! *Barney: All right, children. Now can you tell me what's going on? *(all kids talk at once) *Barney: Silence. Since this class is normally a well-behaved group of children, I shall give you an opportunity to work together to clean up this mess... but if you don't, all of you will stay after school and I'll help you work it out. *Lloyd: Are you mad at us, Barney? *Barney: No, I'm not. I'm very disappointed in you kids. Now get going. *Kids: Oh, okay. *(Barney and the kids start to clean up the mess in the cafeteria) *(music starts to the "Clean Up" song) Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: * Dominic: Look. Spaghetti. * Jobic: Cool. Hey, look what I got. * Dominic: Wow! * Min: Hey, guys. * Jobic: Hey, Min. How you doing? * Min: Fine. Hey, let's go sit with the other kids. * Dominic: Great idea. * Min: Wow! That looks yummy! * Dominic: Thanks. Hey, watch this. Lunch... is served. * (kids laughing) * Dylan: Hey! Who threw that?! * Kids: (laughing) * Dominic: (shouting:) Food fight! * Kids: (screaming) * Jobic: Yes! Yes! * Kathy: (laughing:) Take that! * Derek: Yes! Fighting with food is fun! * * * * Quote 5: * (after the song, "Clean Up") *Derek: There. All clean. *Michael: But look at us. We're still messy. *Barney: Oh, I can take care of that. (uses magic to make the kids nice and clean) *Tosha: Hey, look at our clothes. *Min: They look clean now. *Barney: There. Now you are all clean. *Kids: YAY!! *Dominic: But you're still kinda messy. *Tosha: Yeah. You forgot to take a bath. *Barney: That's right. Before I do that, I'm gonna vomit! *Derek: (gives Barney a big giant bucket) Here you go, Barney. A big giant bucket for you to vomit into it! *Barney: Thank you, Derek. *Derek: You're welcome. *Barney: (vomits into the big giant bucket) * * * * *Barney: I better get a bathtub and a bubble bath gel now! (uses magic to make a bathtub, along with bubble bath gel appear) Quote 6: * (after the song, "Bubble, Bubble Bath", we fade to the next scene where Barney is now all cleaned, as well as his boo-boo) * Barney: There. I'm all clean. * Kathy: But Barney, your tail is still sore. * Barney: Oh. * Michael: Kathy, can you please get Barney a big giant bandage? * Kathy: Sure. (gets a big giant size bandage) Here you go, Barney. * Barney: Oh, for me!? * (Kathy puts a big giant bandage on Barney's tail) * Barney: Thanks, Kathy. My tail's better now. * Kathy: You're welcome, Barney. * Barney: Oh, boy! I love taking bubble baths! * (kids affirming) * Harlow: Hey, Barney, I know some rules about taking baths. * Barney: What is it? * Harlow: You should always have a grownup to help you get in and out of the tub so you don't slip and fall. * Barney: That's right, Harlow. Whenever you're near water, you should stay with a grownup. * Antonio: And grownups should turn the water on and off. It can be really hot! * Tina: Ow! * Barney: Those are good rules. Okay. Bathtime is over. Say goodbye to our friend, the tub. * (all saying goodbye) * Tina: Adios! * Ruby: What did you say? * Tina: I said "adios" -- that means "goodbye" in Spanish. My dad taught me. * Jobic: Wow! * Tina: He thinks you need to say "hello" and "goodbye" in many different ways. * Grey: Could you teach us "hello" and "goodbye" in Spanish. * Tina: Sure. Barney, will you help? * Barney: (wearing a sombrero and holding a guitar) Ho ho! But of course. Quote 7: * Barney: (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish / Goodbye in Spanish)") Ho ho! That was "estu-u-u-upendo"! That means "stu-u-u-upendous" is Spanish. Well, I guess I have to put these things away. (puts away his sombrero and his guitar) * Kids: Okay. Adios, Barney! * Barney: Adios! * Dominic: I like learning new words. * Michael: Well, maybe you can learn new words from books. * Dominic: Well, that might help. * Antonio: Hey, I know some silly words. Wanna hear? * Kids: (except Antonio) Sure! * Antonio: Pickle pie. * Kids: (except Antonio) Pickle pie? * Antonio: Cock-a-doodle-doo. * Kids: (except Antonio) Cock-a-doodle-doo? * Antonio: Ticka tocka tick tock. * Kids: (except Antonio) Tick tocka tick tock? * Antonio: Coo coo coo. * Kids: (except Antonio) Coo coo coo? * Kelly: Wait a minute. Where you did learn all that words? * Antonio: I don't know, but they are kinda silly. * Barney: Those kinds of words?! Those are all silly sounds! * (music starts to the song, "Silly Sounds") Quote 8: *(Barney and the kids laugh after the song, "Silly Sounds") *Lloyd: Hey, Barney. I know something we can do. *Barney: What is it, Lloyd? *Lloyd: We can a note to our parents to tell them why we had a big food fight in the cafeteria then we can put it in an envelope and mail it to them. *Barney: That's a great idea, but I don't think your parents are gonna be happy when they see it. The recap of "On Again, Off Again" as a bonus feature in the 2004 re-release The episode starts where the Barney doll looks through the caboose window. Nick, Mario and Beth are putting away some books, when suddenly, Sarah with the Barney doll peeks Quotes (Taken from: "On Again, Off Again" as a bonus feature in the 2004 re-release) Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Beth: Here, Nick. * Nick: * () * * * * Quote 2: * Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") * Mario: * Nick: * Sarah: * * * * * * * *() Quote 3: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") * Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! * Nick: * Baby Bop: * Mario: I like my basketball shoes * Barney: * (the song starts for "We've Got Shoes") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "We’ve Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. * Mario: Race ya! * Beth: Okay. * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) * Beth: One... two... three... GO!! * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) * Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. * Barney: Oh... * Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. * Barney: Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! * Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that'll fit... your feet. * Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet, and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (top hat, ) appear on him and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (top hat, ) appear on Nick, and tap dancing canes appear on him and Nick) * Nick: Wow! *Baby Bop: (as she, Sarah, Beth and Mario ) * Nick: * Barney: * Nick: (as he throws ) Yes! * (the song starts for "Happy Dancin'") * Barney: Quote 5: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) * Barney: * Nick: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: * * * * * Quote 6: * (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") * * * * * * Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Put a Smile On") * * * * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 9: * (the story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") * Barney: Once upon a time, a handsome prince * Queen Beth: I * King Mario: Is * Queen Beth: * King Mario: But * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * Barney: The queen * (the song starts for "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 10: * (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: * () Quote 11: * (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: The next morning, the King, Queen and Prince hurry * Queen Beth: * Lady Sarah: * Barney: * Quote 12: * (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") * Baby Bop: * Sarah: * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") * Barney Says Segment (On Again, Off Again) (Script) as a bonus feature in the 2004 re-release * () * Children: Hey everybody! It’s time for Barney Says! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I’m glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here’s what we did today! We had fun today trying on some silly hats. And putting on some funny shoes! The recap of "A-Counting We Will Go!" as a bonus feature in the 2004 re-release The episode starts where Beth is counting by jumping rope, when Whitney showed up and greeted her. Quotes (Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!" as a bonus feature in the 2004 re-release) Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: * Whitney: (after the "A-Hunting We Will Go!") * * * * Quote 3: * (after the song, "The Clapping Song") * * * * Quote 4: * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe") Quote 5: * (after the song, "Pennies In My Pocket") Quote 6: * (in the caboose, the kids get ready for the pretend store, then Barney and Baby Bop arrive inside the caboose) * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 7: * (after going to the hats store, ) Quote 8: * (after the song, "Books Are Fun!") Quote 9: * (after going to the books store, ) * Baby Bop: * Whitney: * Baby Bop: * Quote 10: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "There Are Seven Days in a Week") Quote 11: * (after the song, "Numbers, Numbers", ) Quote 12: * (after the song, "A Big Parade of Numbers") Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) as a bonus feature in the 2004 re-release * () * Children: Hey everybody! It’s time for Barney Says! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I’m glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here’s what we did today! Baby Bop